Do you really love me?
by Yoru NightWitch14
Summary: You said you love me. I was really happy, but when I heard about the Dare. I was heartbroken. Do you really love me...? This one is a request for m. Hope you like it.


**This is a request for mengyu-lim****~!  
I really hope you like this story~! If not, Let me know! ＞****_＜**

**This story is about Emi's Dare in 'Eternally Mine'~! 8D  
This is Emi and Kamui's POV of that story. Enjoy**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me.**

* * *

**_Do you really love me...?_**  
_  
'I am in heaven, I am definitely in heaven!' _Kamui thought as he day-dreaming about what Emi said to him.

_"I love you, Kamui." Emi smiled at him then he fainted. _  
_  
'That was uncool of me to Faint in front of her!' _Kamui yelled in his thought as he's trying to thought of a way confesses her. He was walking to through the streets.

It's been a week from the Rune Lunet tournament. He able to protect her from the destruction from Eclipse by summoning his Avatar. Even that day, He still haven't confess to her about his feelings for her, but now he felt more confident when Emi said those words. Then, He spotted Emi with Mai, looks like they're out shopping. Kamui smiled happily and took a deep breath and about to greet them. "Hey-"

"A Dare?" Mai questioned as Emi nodded. "Yah, when I went to a sleepover party with Misaki-nee and the other older girls. Yuri-nee dared me to say_ 'I love you'_ to Kamui" Emi explained as Kamui looked at her disbelief. _'So... It's a dare...?'_ Kamui thought at he looked at her with a hurtful looks. "Do you know what you just say to him." Mai asked, looks pretty surprised of the Dare as Emi looked at her. "I thought about it and realized something..." Emi said, then she noticed Kamui and smiled.

"Hi, Kamui." Emi smiled as he walked up to her. Emi noticed the sad look on his face. "What's wrong? You look upset..." Emi asked in a worried voice as he weakly laughed. "I knew...this is too good to be true... You barely have any feelings for me... Do you...?" Kamui questioned as he looked into her eyes. Emi can see how hurt he is, almost like he's crying inside. Emi was about to say something, but was cut off by Kamui. "You're just playing with me feeling... Just forget it." Kamui said as he walks away, leaving the shocked Emi and Mai.

'No... That's not it!" Emi thought loudly in her head as she gave the shopping bags to Mai. "Sorry, I need to ran after him." Emi apologized as Mai nodded, she understand what Emi wanted to do. So, Emi ran off to find Kamui.

- Side of the river, On the grassy slope -

Kamui lay down on the glass as he looks at the dark cloud on the sky. Then, Heavy rain falls as he slowly sit up. _'Rain... Just what I needed... Can this day gets any worst...?' _Kamui thought as he deeply sighed. He thought back of the time when he first meet Emi, which the day she immediately capture his heart completely. Time really flys too fast, he wanted to go back. Back to where things were too simple for him.

"Like that will ever happen..." He whispered to himself as He slowly stand, then he heard footsteps running towards him. He slowly turned around, but he was tackled my Emi. "Eh?" Kamui said as he fells off the slope and rolled down to the river with Emi hugging him around his chest.

Emi pulled back then she shouted at Kamui. "You Idiot!" Kamui blinked at the sudden outburst from Emi. "Can't you just listen to me what I'm about to say...? You completely got it all wrong..." Emi said as she looks down, Kamui stared at the soaking wet female who is right in front of her. "What do you mean...?" Kamui questioned as Emi looked up to him with her blushful face.

"I-I actually like you..." Emi said quietly, but but heard her. Kamui was shocked and blushed pure red. "I-Is this another Dare?" Kamui need to make swear to not to get his hopes up again. "Kamui! I'm serious!" Emi shouted as tears were at the corner of her eyes. Kamui panicked then pulled her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry... I-I thought that it's another lie. This feels too much of a dream... I love you so much, Emi..." Kamui whispered as he tighten his embrace. Emi smiled and hugged back. "That means we're couples?" Emi questioned as Kamui blushed and let go of her.

"Y-Y-Yes!" Kamui stuttered as Emi giggled. "You're cute~" Emi laughed as his blushes became pure red."P-Please don't call me cute... Or any man for that matter." Kamui said as he looks away, still blushing.

"Okay~! We should go, We're soaked." Emi said as she stand and held out her hand for his. Kamui smiled and hold her hand. "Right" Kamui said as he slowly stand up. They walked home with their holding each other hands.

* * *

**End~**

**I know it's short, but I can't help it, There are other two fiction I need to write and two pic I have to get done.( One id the cover picture of****_ Horror of the Manson_**** and one about Chapter 4 of****_ Eternally Mine_****)**

**I'm going to do another EmixKamui for . (^_－****)－ ****  
If anyone want me to draw or create a story for them, let me know.  
*:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:* **


End file.
